


Sweet Like Chocolate

by BlEssMeAchOO127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Qian Kun, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Na Jaemin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sweet Qian Kun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlEssMeAchOO127/pseuds/BlEssMeAchOO127
Summary: "Y-you don't have to."Ah, their ever sweet, gentle, affectionate Kun. Always giving them a choice in everything, even when they usually had none.It was then Renjun smiled, all teeth and pretty eyes, perfect korean spewing forth like a sinful spell."But wewantto."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Qian Kun, Na Jaemin/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Heavy chains around thin, scratched wrists clanked with every small movement, barely blocking out the faint screams of agony and humiliation. Haechan rested against a stone wall, carding bruised fingers through Jaemin's silver locks as they waited. Ten had been taken moments prior, fighting best he could; pleading for the guards to take him instead of the others. He was always that way, sacrificing himself for them. 

It made Haechan feel sick with guilt. 

A small boy lay to his right, back pressed to Haechan's thigh as he breathed slowly. The pup wasn't like them, blonde hair sprouted from his scalp, beautiful mahogony eyes that used to be bright with fire now blurred with pain. He didn't speak their language either, not very well atleast.

Renjun, was his name; the foreign word sat heavy on Haechan's tongue. 

Their beta guard, Kun, snuck in when possible, spoke korean to the boy when he could and coddled his "Pretty Omega's" as he so lovingly called them. It was against the facilities rules, and a painful death awaited Kun if he were ever caught; Kun wasn't about to let death stop him.

Ah, their sweet, gentle, affectionate Kun.

Sometimes at night, when he couldn't sleep Haechan would conjure vivid scenarios in his head. His favorite was one that included Jaemin, Renjun, Kun and himself, mating bites sitting proud on their necks and perhaps a pup or two running around. Their tiny house filled with warmth, laughter and love; So much love. Then Haechan would awake to the cell door opening and cruel reality would snake back into his chest.

Instead they were stuck here, forced to give their bodies unwillingly to different Alpha's every night. 

Haechan had taken many an Alpha, hated each and everytime; but Jaemin had taken more. The boy was here longer than anyone else in their cell, knew the ropes well yet was somehow always calm when called out. Sometimes Haechan envied his patience and grace. 

A loud and familiar shriek of metal caught their attention and the Omega's turned in time to witness Kun shuffle inside, checking left and right for any other guards before approaching the Omega's in stride. Renjun Sat straight, tiny smile pulling at the corner of his lips and Jaemin mirrored him. Kun knelt before them, brushed a hand across Haechans cheek and the Omega leaned into his touch with a sigh. He loved gentle affection, physical touch; it was such a rare occurance after all. 

The beta then moved toward the other two wolves, each nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he cupped their heads closer. 

"Missed you!" Renjun giggled in broken korean, tongue still slow with words. Kun chuckled, sharp canines on display before leaning away to look down at the young boy, index finger tracing pink lips. 

"Very good!" He cooed, dark orbs taking their features in. 

Haechan knew the man was secretly checking for injuries. 

Producing a key from the ring on his belt, Kun set to work unlocking the shackles from around their tender wrists.

"Is Ten?..." The guard answered with a nod, they frowned. 

"I passed his room on the way here, snuck a peak at his file." Kun gestured toward the pile of crusty blankets on the floor, their makeshift nest. It was something he'd done everytime, asking permission to enter the Omega's nest as they were quite territorial of it. The group shuffled to make room while Kun scooted between Renjun and Haechan, scooping the boy up onto his lap where he seemed to attach permanently. 

It was silly really, but the Omega in Haechan felt insecure and ashamed.  
Their nest should be pretty, something they would be proud to show their sweet Beta. Yet all they had were three, ripped blankets pushed into a corner. 

"He's with a big Alpha, Johnny. I've met him a few times, he seemed as civil as you can get when you frequent this place." Haechan could only hope the Alpha was gentle, Ten is small. But he also knew Ten was more than capable of taking care of himself. With a loud sigh, Kun reached inside his shirt, feeling around a pocket before seeming to find what he'd been searching for. 

"I brought a little something for you." Jaemin immediately perked up, straight teeth on full display when the Beta presented six peices of chocolate all wrapped in shiny foil. Placing two in each of their palms, Kun watched Jaemin tear into his; eager for a taste of the sweet treat. Renjun however seemed hesitant, brows furrowed as he stared down at the candy. The beta chuckled, brushing a palm over the side of his face to tuck some stray hair behind a cute ear. 

"What is it, Love?" 

Renjun merely glanced up from under long lashes. 

"How- do you..." it was obvious he struggled with finding the right words. 

"It's called 'Chocolate' Can you say that, Pretty?" Kun carefully sounded out the word in korean, allowing the Omega to focus on his mouth; taking care to see how the word was formed. Their pup eagerly unwrapped the sweet and popped it into his pretty mouth, gasping as the beautiful flavor exploded on his tongue.

"Mmmm, good!" 

Jaemin chuckled, muttering a soft 'cute' before poking a finger into Renjun's side, effectively drawing a squeal from the pup's chest. This in turn caused the Omega to buck on their guards lap, effectively rubbing an already forming erection teasingly. Kun shifted beneath the boy, breathing deep through his nose everytime he shifted. Jaemin never stopped his assault, not until Kun grasped Renjun's hips and held him still; glancing at Jaemin in warning. The Omega's now realized, Kun's pupils were wide, nostrils flaring with arousal. Renjun could feel it, the hard press of a cock against his middle and he smiled innocently up at the older male. 

Now straddling Kun's hips, Renjun carefully unwrapped the last chocolate; popping it into his mouth before licking his fingertips clean; all while never breaking eye conact with the aroused Beta before him. Slowly at first, he swiveled his hips, pressing down against Kun's arousal as he leaned closer. The older Man's breathing was laboured now as he held tight to slender hips, head thrown back against the wall. 

Renjun surged forward, pressing a kiss to the Beta's lips; grinding against him at the same time and as he licked at his mouth, Kun was overwhelmed. 

Renjun tasted of chocolate, yet something sweeter all together.

Haechan pressed into Kun's neck, inhaling the heavy scent of leather before gently scraping canines against the gland, harsh suck following soon after. Kun groaned, grabbing a fistfull of the eldest Omega's locks, careful not to hurt him yet firm all the same. 

It was a warning not to give into that tempting, yet dangerous instinct.

Jaemin in turn snaked to the other side of Kun, carressing the nape of his neck and nibbling on an earlobe. Renjun pulled away then, moving down to fumble with Kun's belt only for a calloused hand to stop him. 

"Y-you don't have to." 

Ah, their ever sweet, gentle, affectionate Kun. Always giving them a choice in everything, even when they usually had none. 

It was then Renjun smiled, all teeth and pretty eyes, perfect korean spewing forth like a sinful spell. 

"But we _want _to."__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun would surely never forgive himself for this.

Harsh branches of underbrush carved small trails in porcelain cheeks, painting a beautiful face red. 

Red, it was everywhere.

A sticky, crimson substance clung to his body, so much so one might think Jaemin would be used to the color by now. But he had never liked red, it was too abrasive, hot and angry. It reminded him of the Alpha's that frequented their prison. 

Jaemin thought it didn't suit Renjun's complexion either, yet the boy was still covered in it; lifeless body draped in Kun's arms as they ran best they could. 

Haechan's hand was clasped firmly in Jaemin's own, the heat and fear slicking their palms with sweat, yet both refused to let go. 

Not until they were far away. Not until they were safe. 

Jaemin wondered if they ever would be. 

Ten appeared up ahead, having already broken through the treeline to wave them in the right direction, an Alpha present beside him. Johnny had helped them escape, had conspired with Kun for months to form the perfect plan.  
Though seemingly fool proof at first, the task quickly became dangerous when Renjun was injured. 

They had been caught on their way out, a guard put a bullet in their little pup before Kun could reach him; only a second too late. 

As they clambered out into an open field, Johnny ushered them over to an odd contraption. It consisted of colored metal, it's legs shaped like circles and when Ten wrenched the door open, Jaemin noticed soft looking benches inside. It was odd and the Omega's were wary, Haechan hesitating a few steps shy of the machines belly before pulling Jaemin away just as the boy made to climb inside. 

Jaemin had never seen his Omega lover so afraid, never witnessed those intoxicating honey orbs filled with so much anguish and uncertainty as they were now. For a moment they stood together in silence, Haechan's hearing muffling to the point he could barely make out Ten beckoning from within. Everything was so strange. His lungs burned with every breath, suffocating and toxic. His thighs shook also, stomach churning with anxiety; and Renjun, he just knew his sweet pup was dead. 

Gone. 

From where he stood, Haechan could clearly view Johnny and Kun bustling in the back of the beast, laying Renjun's limp form across the bench, their Beta lover hoisting himself up to sit beside the still boy. It was all too much, and Haechan's vision swam with the effort of standing. 

"Haechan, we have to go." Jaemin pressed a palm to the side the youngers face, turning him away from a bloody sight before them. In haste to remain grounded, Haechan frantically grasped onto Jaemin's wrist. 

Desperation turning his complexion to ash. 

"Come, sit beside Kunnie."  
Gently guiding Haechan over to the contraption, Jaemin let Kun pull their lover up before joining them soon after; Johnny stepped close behind to swing their door shut. The frightening realization of being trapped inside an unfamiliar object with no exit in sight was overwhelming, and as it started to move, Jaemin clutched onto Haechan; hand buried deep inside frazzled locks as he pressed his face into honey skin.  
Never had they stepped outside their prison, it was too much and each Omega was struggling. 

Jaemin could feel it now, the undeniable itch of adrenaline under pale skin that seeped into his veins. This had only happened twice in his life, once after his first breeding and a second time when they had taken his firstborn pup away. It was painful and left Omega's vulnerable. In the time of a drop they needed their Mate the most, needed to feel safe and loved. 

Across the vehicle, Kun stopped carressing the pup in his grasp- having found traces of a heartbeat moments before- in favor of surveying the two Omega's beside him. They were tangled together, a mass of burnt scents, harsh breaths and soft whimpers. 

This was not at all what he had intended. 

Their plan had gone south quickly and he felt foolish for ever thinking it would be easy. What Breeding facility would just let their Omega's walk out the front door without a fight? 

Now look at what he'd caused. His Sweet Omega's were afraid and injured. 

Something Kun would never forgive himself for. 

In an instinctual attempt to comfort, the Beta reached over, finding refuge on Haechan's head; fingers curling in the soft hairs at his nape. Said Omega leaned against him with a whimper, grabbing at the Beta's shirt to pull him close. In response to the movement, Jaemin raised his gaze from Haechan's neck, bleary eyes meeting Kun's own. The boy was slipping into a dangerous headspace, body preparing for a drop. Kun rumbled low in his chest, the sound carrying to the younger wolves, lulling them into a drowsy stupor. 

Though he was merely a Beta their bond was strong according to Johnny, unlike anything he had ever seen, and Kun's affect on the Omega's was akin to that of an Alpha's own. While the relief of freeing his Lover's from their prison uplifted his heart to some extent, Kun couldn't bring himself to look them in the eye; opting to stare straight ahead at the empty road before them. 

It would be some time before they reached their destination, and Kun couldn't help the anxiousness that roiled in his gut; surely the facility Wardens would be hot on their tails. 

His Omega's needed a nest, medical attention, and to be surrounded by their Mate's. 

Yet here they were, stuck in the back of a moving vehicle, terrified and covered in blood. 

Renjun's blood. 

Kun would surely never forgive himself for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing more to this but alas... here we are!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!
> 
> Once again, this is highly unedited and straight from my notes so I apologize for any spelling mistakes or choppy flow💚

**Author's Note:**

> This was hiding in my notes and I just felt the need to post it... It's also unedited so I apologize for any errors or choppy flow!
> 
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated!💚


End file.
